Trapped
Trapped is the eleventh chapter of Drake's Fortune. Nate found himself trapped in a building, fighting several of Eddy's men. He and Elena soon made an astonishing discovery about Victor Sullivan. Plot Nate was ambushed by a large group of Eddy's pirates inside the large domed building. After fighting past them, he advanced to the motorboat that would get him and Elena off the island. You Need to See This When he reached the harbor, he spotted some pirates about to make off with the boat. He was then surprised by Elena, who managed follow him. As Nate prepared to take out the pirates, Elena stopped him and showed him video footage of Roman escorting the supposedly dead Victor Sullivan onto a helicopter with Navarro. As Elena began to question how much Nate trusted Sully, pointing out that Roman and Navarro were not exactly holding him at gunpoint. Nate told her that Sully was not a backstabber, and took out his map to figure out their location. Elena's directed him north, where they would find the monastery. The pirates have driven off in the boat, leaving the two with no other option but to travel after Sully. The Bridge Advancing further, the two have passed over a rope bridge that spanned an enormous gap between two buildings. Nate pointed out scorch marks on the edges of the buildings, explaining that they were packed full of enough gunpowder to blow them wide open. As they crossed the bridge, one of the planks beneath Elena gave way, causing her to fall through, with Nate heroically leaping after her, grabbing her arm in a tight grip. Unfortunately, much to her disappointment, Elena had to sacrifice her camera if she wanted to be saved. Following this incident, the two pressed on, eventually reaching the city's outer limit, on the bank of a river, where they found another jet ski, which would help them get up to the monastery. Walkthrough When you first enter the room, do not go completely down the stairs. Instead, jump down over the railing ahead and you will be able to collect a Dragon Sniper rifle right there. Use to focus on the pirate on the machine gun, then snipe the guy on the high walkway on the right. Use whatever ammo is left on any other enemies. Next, take cover at the barrier ahead and grab the M4. It has a small amount of ammunition, but is highly effective against the pirates (compared to the AK-47). After defeating the first large wave, head to the turret. More pirates will arrive to attack. Mow them down with the turret, then head up the stairs to activate the winch to the door. Quickly head back down and pass through the door before it shuts. Drop down and head down the stairs, at which point a cutscene triggers. Once gameplay resumes, head up the stairs ahead and prepare for some more shooting. Steer clear of the guy with the M79, who happens to corner you upon coming up the stairs. Shoot down the other two pirates, and then head up the stairs on the left side. You will then approach a wooden bridge, which you must slowly cross to trigger another cutscene. Once gameplay resumes, continue crossing the bridge, then turn left, passing a couple set of stairs. Drop down and head up the path leading into a small room. You will encounter a pirate with his back turned. Once he walks to the top of the stairs, stealth attack him, then shoot down the others on the stairs. Head up the stairs, and you will approach the river bank with several more pirates waiting for you. Once you take them all out, the next chapter will begin. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune